Roxy Hart
by Angel362
Summary: A story of a girl before and during the invasion who's a big part of one of our fav hero's lives and her journey to find him. Finished!
1. Default Chapter

_**Roxy Hart.**_

**Hi, just a new story I had in my head I thought I'd try it out. Not all Bad will be finished but I'm having a little writers block so I'm giving myself a little break from it to do this one. I don't own the ducks and the name Roxy Hart comes from one of my fave musicals Chicago. The story is set around Roxy before through a after the invasion and shows how her life connects with certain characters from the Mighty Ducks. I hope you enjoy, please review I always like to hear people's opinions good or bad. On with the story;**

**Chapter One: New friends.**

Roxy woke up and went into automatic, she was a student at the drama school in Ducaine city and she had a busy day ahead of her, especially as she had an audition for a big musical later that day. She cleaned her teeth and heated up her straiteners and stepped into the shower. Once out she dried her hair and set to work making sure her jet black hair was absolutely perfect. Once that was done she pulled a pair of jeans over her black feathers and put a little light make up on her eyes. Soon she was heading out of the dorms and into town where the main campus was. For most of the ordinary lessons her prestigious school shared with the local high school which was a blessing for the head of Roxy's drama school but a curse for the students. They were often quite ridiculed for their dreams of acting, singing, dancing or all three, especially the boys. Some of the kids were great about it especially when they heard about how as a child she'd starred in a really big musical, among other things, but some of the sporting kids thought that these things were for wimps that couldn't play hockey. In a way they were right but it wasn't because they didn't have the ability but because of their chosen profession they rarely had time for things like that. Roxy only ever played hockey when she went home for the summer break, with all her dancing she was quite able to keep up with her brothers so it didn't bother her much.

Roxy stepped off the bus she had taken to the city central and headed to the main school, she had a maths lesson before she had a dance practice for the afternoon, if she had her way she would be practising all day not worry about one silly lesson inhistory which she always managed to ace no matter how little she studied. She walked along the corridor and noticed a few of the older guys huddled around a new guy with white feathers who looked as though he would rather be somewhere else and quite frankly she agreed with him and wanted to avoid the crowd but her locker was right behind them. She somehow managed to push her way through and get to her locker when a blonde haired girl whom she'd never really liked screamed out a name she didn't quite catch and jumped forward right into her and in turn she fell into the guy with white feathers.

"Are you okay Miss?" he asked politely. "_Ask a silly question." _She thought.

"Yes fine thank you," she said without bothering to look up at him, he was obviously a jock and it seemed well known so it was unlikely he'd be interested in her, "I'll just get my books and be out of you and your adoring fans' way, excuse me." She got back to her locker, grabbed her books and started to walk off. What she didn't realise was that the white feathered duck had also pushed his way through to follow her.

"Uh, miss?" She turned and this time got a good look t him and found herself looking at the latest hockey sensation to hit the ice, Wildwing Flashblade and he was talking to her! "I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to this room, uh please." He gave her a look which, in her opinion was just adorable, not that she gave him any inclination of this of course. She looked at the schedule he'd shown her and found out where he should be.

"Sure, it's on the way the classroom I'm going to." She smiled sweetly and savoured he thought of the cheer leaders finding out she had helped the best goalie on the national circuits in years, "so what's a big hockey star like you coming here? Shouldn't you be going to a sports school?"

"I did, they bullied my kid brother there and my mom took us both out then the Ducaine jets signed me and we had to move here anyway cause of mom's work, so." He looked at her and she found herself blushing and thanking the gods she had black feathers not white like his.

"You have a little brother?" She asked genuinely interested being the youngest in her family she'd alwayswanted to know what it was like to be the elder and not the baby.

"Yeah, Nosedive, he's in junior high, he's also in the junior leagues, and he's the only one who can get a shot past me."

"Really," _'great hockey talk', _"I'm afraid I don't have much time for hockey or anything like that."

"You don't?" The Wildwing looked genuinely shocked, but then so do most men when she tells them that, "Why not?"

"I'm a drama student, I do dance, acting and singing most lunchtimes and afternoons," she glanced at him just to see how much he was taking it in and he actually seemed to be listening to her, "I also do lessons in the evenings unless I'm in a show or something."

"Wow, are you good?" She looked at the hockey player sceptically, she knew she was good but rarely admitted it mainly because most of the kids at the school started making fun of her.

"I've been in quite a few things so the directors must think I'm good." She replied and noticed the door to the room he'd been looking for was coming up, "Looks like your stop, see ya around, and don't worry about having to talk to me all the time I'm sure you'll have plenty of friends." Wildwing watched the Black feathered beauty walk away and wondered what she meant; he'd rather spend time with someone like her than most of the fame seeking airheads that usually tried to hang around with him. That's why he only really hung around his childhood and best friend Canard Thunderbeak and Nosedive, they liked him not the hockey star on the holovision.

Roxy ran to catch the bus she needed to get to the audition on time and just as she got to the rear of the bus it started to move off she tried to catch it but itsoon pulled away and she stood on the sidewalk feeling dejected and knowing that if she was late there was no way the director would give her the part.

"Need a lift?" Said a familiar voice from behind her and she turned to find Wildwing standing behind her smiling.

"What do you want in return?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just a ticket to the show if you get it." Roxy looked him up and down, he didn't look like he was anything but a genuinely nice guy, but that was what she didn't trust. From experience she'd found that there weren't any of those. But she also had to get to the audition so found she had little choice and a ticket wasn't too much to ask for a lift.

"Okay," she replied still suspicious, "but if this is some kind of jock joke then you'll be sorry, and how did you know I had an audition?"

"It's not a joke, and some creep in my class was joking about it and he said he was going to give the driver of the bus a fifty to go early instead of waiting."

"Jerk!" exclaimed Roxy.

"That's what I thought; besides I'd like to see just how good you are." Wildwing lead her over to the car park to a red convertible. "What?" Wildwing asked when she stopped to look at the car.

"I just thought most jocks had a big four by four."

"Most do, but my mom got me this one and she spent a lot of money one it." Wildwing shrugged as he opened the door for her and she slipped in.

"Ah, that's sweet." She said and meant it. She smiled when she saw he was blushing a little, maybe jocks weren't all that bad after all, this one certainly wasn't.

"Where do you need to go?" He asked and she gave him the directions. Before long they were outside the skylark theatre and were going inside. Wildwing waited to the side as Roxy signed in and then she showed Wildwing to the seats where he could watch.

Meanwhile she went to the changing rooms to touch up the essentials and change into her dance gear and then to the large room near the stage to warm up. She started with some dance stretches, then went through her dance, then her spoken piece, then warmed up her voice and finally wentthrough the songs she had to sing. As usual in these auditions they wanted you to do a slow and a fast number so that they could see the range of your voice. More often than not you did one from the show but it wasn't always like that especially if it was a new musical and this was just such an audition.

Roxy had to wait half an hour before she was asked to do her dance, the a further fifteen to do her first song, it was almost straight away she was asked to do her spoken piece and ten more after that for her final song. As Wildwing watched he got a bit confused as to why there were so many stages Roxy had already done a beautiful dance and a raunchy jazz number and then she'd done a bit of acting. She came out for a fourth time and handed some more sheet music to the pianist, the grey mallard started to play and she broke into song once again, but this time she sang a ballad and he had to admit he lost himself listening to her sing, she sounded like an angel.

Soon it was over and Roxy went to the foyer to find Wildwing who was there looking at what was on there. She smiled thinking she'd found the first jock who had a little culture. He turned and beamed at her.

"You were great!" He said enthusiastically, "so did you get it?"

"I don't know yet," she replied, "this is only the first stage, a few of us will be selected as possibles and then they'll cal us back and teach us some of the songs and dances and so on just to see who catches on the best and who doesn't then a few days or even weeks later they contact the successful person by letter, phone or through their school to tell them."

"Whoa, do you do this a lot?"

"I usually have a least one audition a week that I go to but once I get a part I like I'll stop and concentrate on that part."

"You mean you'll turn stuff down."

"Of course, would you play for a hockey team you didn't like?" She asked him matter of factly.

"Well actually you don't get much of a choice, if your manager wants to sell you to another team and the other team signs you then you have to go." Wildwing leant against the wall and looked through the glass doors, "I really liked my last team and I don't get on so well with the new one, they're all a lot older and think I'm just some kid who's too big for his boots."

"That bites," Roxy found herself warming to Wildwing, "what does you're mom think of all this?"

"I couldn't tell her about how I feel, she's so proud of me," Wildwing sighed and looked at the carpet, "we, my family and I, well we . . . uh . . . " Wildwing suddenly looked up and smiled nervously, "maybe I should take you home now, you must be exhausted." Roxy simply nodded and decided not to push Wildwing into spiting out what he was going to say.

Wildwing dropped Roxy back at the dorms and they exchanged numbers. Roxy went to bed and tried to sleep but found herself thinking about her new friend, he may have been a jock but this jock she actually liked and he seemed to like her in return, which was a plus.

**Well there you go the first chappy, what do ya think, good or bad. I know Roxy sounds like a Mary Sue but she will get better later on. please review. Toodles, Angel. xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Lives Shattered

_**Roxy Hart.**_

**Hey everybody, sorry it's been a while, but here's the next chappy so enjoy.**

**Chapter Two: Lives Shattered.**

Roxy walked out of her dorm and out to the street where she smiled at the sight of her boyfriend in his car waiting for her. In the back seat sat his little brother Nosedive who was, as usual waving a little too energetically, making her laugh. She walked over and got in giving Wildwing a kiss before letting him start driving. They were going to the park to meet Wildwing's best friend Canard and his girlfriend from military school. Nosedive was going to play some street hockey with friends on the rink there whilst they had lunch at the open air café.

It had only been a few months since she and Wildwing had started dating and only a few more since they'd first met, but she had to admit that she had fallen for him big time. The only slight technical hitch was every time she wanted to tell him that she would chicken out and end up doing something stupid, not that she minded Wing seemed to like it when she did things like spill her coffee, hiccup at the most unfortunate moments or trip over something that wasn't there.

Soon they were parking up and heading towards the café, Dive shouted bye and rushed off to his friends who were soon playing hockey like they were in a major league team. Roxy and Wildwing found a table and ordered a hot chocolate and a cappuccino to tide them over whilst they waited for Canard and his date who arrived five minutes later, his date was a relatively small built red head.

"Hey Wing!" Canard waved with one had, keeping the other around the red head's shoulder. Then he looked at Roxy, "You have got to be Roxy." He held out his hand and she shook it.

"Hi." She said then looked at the red head waiting for an introduction.

"Oh this is Mallory," he looked at his date who looked a little uncomfortable, "Mallory this is my friend Wildwing and his girlfriend Roxanne."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mallory." Wildwing smiled at her also noticing that she seemed a little uncomfortable but his tanned friend seemed to be oblivious to it so for now he let it pass and hoped she would warm to them. All he knew about her was she came from a military family like Canard.

They ordered some lunch and Roxy started telling Canard about the play she was in, she hadn't landed the part she'd wanted in the musical she auditioned for when she and Wildwing had first met but she had received an offer for a big production called Nightingale which had started two weeks before hand and she admitted that she preferred this one not only because she was being paid but also because all the publicity she was getting from it, she already had offers for parts in bigger thing starting after she had finished Nightingale and agents were approaching her from all over the place wanting her to go on their books as a client.

"How can you do that?" Mallory piped up for the first time since they'd met.

"Huh." Roxy turned to her.

"Well how do you go in front of all those people and show off like that?" Mallory didn't look like she'd meant to offend, she looked like she was generally interested but Wildwing did notice the flush rise and fall under Canard's feathers.

"Well, when I go out on stage I get this huge adrenaline buzz." Roxy said hoping she explained it right.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I love to perform, make people happy you know," Mallory shook her head, "um well I guess in a way I . . . uh . . . I guess I like being someone else, even for a little while and if that make people happy and earns me a living then who am I to complain.

"I could never do something like that," Mallory stated.

"Can you really sing as well as they say you can?" Canard asked.

"Well," it was Roxy blushed a little, "I don't know about that but the producers seem to like me so I've got to be doing something right."

"You're just being modest Roxy," Wildwing draped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a hug then looked over towards Canard, "she's amazing."

"Hey," Canard looked up at the sky, "is it just me or is getting cloudy?"

"I thought the weather forecast was for clear skies all day?" Roxy said.

"It was," Wildwing glanced over towards the rink to check on Dive before looking up himself, but what he saw wasn't clouds there was a whole swarm of blood red ships in the sky, "what in hell's going on?"

Roxy looked up and paled which looked very odd for a jet black duck, "No, not now!" She whispered.

"What?" Canard asked her.

"We have to run now!" Roxy stood up and pulled on Wildwing's arm dragging him in the direction of Dive and his friends.

"Why what is it?" Mallory caught up with them, Canard close behind her.

"Saurians." Was all she said before putting all her attention into finding Nosedive, "Dive!" He turned to look at her and waved, "Dive we have to. . ." The explosion was just outside the park but the effect was immediate everyone started screaming. Roxy and the others looked up to see the ships opening fire on the city. "We have to get Dive and get out of the city now!" She yelled.

"The saurians are a legend!" Canard yelled back, "this can't be happening."

"Most legends are based in fact army boy and," she pointed up at the sky, "there's the fact this one was based on," she turned to find Wildwing missing. She frantically scanned the crowds and spotted Wildwing trying to make his way back to them with Nosedive in tow. Just then flashes of green lights appeared all around them and when they faded saurians were in their place. The screaming intensified, Roxy felt someone grab her and pull her away from Wildwing who was still desperately trying to get to them but was blocked off by about three saurians and she felt her heart almost stop as she watched him being taken prisoner and herded into a large group. She was so busy keeping her eyes on Wildwing and Nosedive that she had no idea what Canard was doing until she felt herself falling and landing in his arms in the sewers.

"What?" Roxy looked up at him when he let her down next to Mallory.

"Like you said we had to get out of there." He replied looking around as if deciding what tunnel to take.

"I meant all of us!" Roxy pulled on his arm so he turned to her, "What about Wildwing! What about Dive! We have to help them!"

"Three unarmed ducks against what looks like a fully trained saurian army," Mallory looked back up at the entrance, "doesn't sound like a good idea to me."

"Mal's right we get out of the city first, get to one of the army barracks, if they've been hit then we steal some weapons and find a safe place to stay where we can work out how we can rescue Wing and Dive." Canard placed a hand on her shoulder, he wanted just as much as she did to rescue his friend.

"Kids gotta point y'know." All three spun round and squinted in the shadows to see where the voice had come from.

"Who's there?" Canard asked.

"Name's Duke." Replied the voice still cloaked in darkness.

"Well Duke, what do you mean?" Canard manoeuvred himself in front of the girls.

"You try to rescue your friends now you'll only get yourselves captured or worse what good'll that do 'em? And I ain't a saurian kid so you don't have ta do the hero thing on my account. I'm jus' tryin' ta 'scape the rucus up there." Duke stepped forward into a little more light to show he was a fellow duck and noticed three teens relax a little. "Listen I know a place you could be safe till it calms down a bit and we can all take a few more risks.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Mallory asked.

"You don't sweetheart but right now you guys don't have a whole lot a choice."

"We can trust him." Roxy replied in a tone that implied ask questions later.

"Okay, fine," Canard snapped. Duke smiled and walked down a tunnel to their right. After twisting and turning for what seemed like an eternity they came to a dead end.

"Lost?" Roxy asked sarcastically.

"Not likely kid." He pushed what looked like an old pipe and it moved a few seconds later a door opened. They followed him through, along a corridor into a large room, on a sofa there was a sand feathered falcon watching a monitor almost too intently, a girl with black feathers and dark green hair was in the corner typing furiously at a computer and on the edge of the table another girl with electric blue hair, was sitting chewing gum and watching the girl at the computer.

"Trix," the girl with the blue hair looked up when Duke spoke, "find these kids someplace ta sleep."

"Like I don't have enough to do," Trix replied but got off the table and headed for a door to the far left of the room, "but I'm only doing it cause the guy's cute." Canard coughed and flushed, Duke rolled his eyes.

"Kendra what's happenin with the others?" Duke walked over to the girl at the computer she turned to Duke, she glanced up at him then continued typing.

"The others are bringing in who they can and I'm in contact with our other outlets all over the world." She stopped typing and turned to look at Duke again but this time didn't look back at her screen, "from the info I've gathered they've already decimated Puckworld's armies and taken three quarters of the planet prisoner. Looks like we've fallen from grace just like in the prophecy."

"What about the havens?" Duke glanced over at Canard, Mallory and Roxy, who at this point while interested were feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

"Only forty percent of them are fully up and running, another thirty are liveable but the rest are just caves," Kendra looked back at her computer and brought up some information for Duke to look at, "we just did not have enough time or money to get them all done before they hit."

"Whoa, now hold on," Mallory stepped forward and slipped into her military mode giving her a little more confidence, "you guys knew this was going to happen? And who are you people!"

"They're the brotherhood of the Blade" all eyes turned to Roxy as she studied the floor, "they're also sort of my family."

**So there's the next chappy sorry it took so long, toodles Angel xxx.**


	3. Chapter Three: The Resistance

_**Roxy Hart.**_

**Chapter Three: The Resistance.**

"How did you know who they were?" Canard asked Roxy as they waited in a large common room with other ducks that had been found by the Brotherhood. It had been a few days since the saurians had begun their invasion and they'd been too busy helping the brotherhood to actually talk about what had happened, among other things, but right now there was a slight pause in activities so Canard decided to find out a little more about Roxy and what she had meant by the Brotherhood being her family.

"My dad's a member," Roxy watched Canard's reaction out of the corner of her eye whilst she leant back against the chair, "I know what you're thinking and I'm not a thief, I've had the training but I only ever learnt the self defence part."

"Okay that explains that question," Canard leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees and watched a small child playing with his mother, "but how do they know so much about what's happening and you," he looked back at her, "you knew exactly what was going on when you saw their ships where'd you learn all this stuff."

"My family," Roxy smiled at the little boy as he started running around the room laughing without a care in the world, "We're direct descendants of Drake Ducaine." She saw Canard's eyebrows arch in surprise and smiled before carrying on, "In fact he was a member too all those years ago. You've heard the legends about his journals right?" Canard nodded yes, "well they exist and my family keep them safe under our house in a series of secret caves that have been there since Ducaine was alive. They chronicle his life and the first invasion. The final entry though . . . ," Roxy paused to consider how to phrase what she was about to tell the army cadet next to her who, up until recently considered the saurians just a fairytale told to children to make sure they behaved. "Ducaine met a prophet. . ."

"A what?" Canard asked paying full attention to Roxy.

"You know some one who sees the future, like an oracle or psychic." Roxy explained.

"Oh right." Canard folded his arms unsure whether to believe her or not.

"Any way this prophet told him that it wasn't done, that the saurians would return, and that he wouldn't be there." Roxy paused again to think, "Well basically everything that's happened so far, this guy prophesised to the letter and it's still happening."

"So, other than the saurians taking over the place what else did this guy prophesise?"

"According to Drake he told him that there would be those who would rise against them as he had, but they wouldn't be enough," Roxy sighed, "and that's where the prophecy ends."

"Real helpful, did Drake give any advice like how we were supposed to stop the saurians."

"Not really," Roxy stood up and walked over to a plate of biscuits, took one for herself and went towards the door, waiting for Canard when she reached it. Once he'd joined her she left the room with him and carried on talking, "but there was one thing that might possible be useful."

"Oh yeah what's that?" Canard opened a door for her and they walked into the infirmary where Kendra was helping the medic there with some of the injured.

"There was a map."

"What kind of map?

"No one's really sure it was with the last journal but someone stole it once a long time ago and when it was retrieved it was damaged, there were pages missing," Roxy smiled at Kendra and sat at one of the few empty beds, "there is a legend though that Ducaine had a mask that helped him see through the cloaking devices the saurians used in their ships."

"Yeah I heard that one," he joined her on the bed, "what's that have to do with this map."

"Well the legend says that Drake made a map to where he hid the mask," Kendra looked up to listen to their conversation, "what if the map in the last journal is that map?"

"And what if it leads to the place he first got laid?" Kendra joked.

"I'm serious!" Roxy glared at Kendra who shrugged and finished dressing her patients wound, "If we had the mask we'd be able to see where Draganus' base is, where their drone factories are, I even heard Duke saying that they were building shielding devices around the major camps set up for prisoners. If we had the mask we wouldn't have to worry about finding them."

"Yeah but who'd be crazy enough to go looking for something that may not even exist?" Kendra walked over to them and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'd be game," Canard replied, "if it does what it says in the legend then we may need it to stop Draganus, and to free our people."

"Not without me," Roxy added, "we still haven't been able to contact my family in Cilia which means, if they're . . ." Roxy took a deep breath not wanting to say the words, "then you'll need me to get you into the caves to get to the map. That and I doubt you'll be able to read ancient avian so you'll also need me to translate for you."

"I can see I have no choice in the matter." Canard asked knowing the answer.

"Nope."

"And I guess that if I remind you that I have military survival training and you don't, won't change your mind in the slightest?" Canard folded his arms and smiled.

"No way army boy!" Roxy said.

"You know Roxanne I can see what Wing saw in you," Canard could have kicked himself at the sudden change in Roxy's mood, he knew how much Wildwing meant to her and it was killing her not knowing where he was and if he was even alive, the Brotherhood hadn't found a trace of him or Nosedive yet. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We'll find him Roxy, him and his family, I swear." He leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Canard," she pulled away and sighed, "I know why you're Wildwing's best friend. But something's bugging me."

"What's that?"

"Well if you can be sweet and caring to me. . ."

"Yes?" Canard raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you such a creep to Nosedive?"

"What can I say; it's the job of the best friend to not get on with said friend's younger siblings." They both burst out laughing.

Outside Mallory listened to the banter and made up her mind that she definitely had to get out of the Brotherhood, it was bad enough she was mixing with criminals but her boyfriend was actually making friends with them. In fact it was quite clear that she was out of the picture where Canard was concerned so she walked to her designated room that she shared with a couple of other girls and grabbed what was left of her belongings and used her special forces stealth training to get out of the hideout. She planned to find what was left of the military and join their resistance efforts.

It had taken three months to trek to Cilia the map was where Roxy had remembered, they'd checked the house first but it was deserted. At present they were nearing a place called falcon rise.

"You know when you said rise," Canard stared up at the mountain they were approaching, "I thought you meant something a little bigger than a mound not a mountain that looks around four maybe five thousand feet high!"

"Names can be deceptive," Roxy replied, "what's the matter army boy, not up to the challenge?"

"Are you kidding!" Canard said secretly wondering just that.

"Besides this place looks pretty safe, we can spend a couple days around here gathering supplies and strength before we actually attempt it." She followed his gaze up at the mountain and noticed something in the distance, her eyes widened, "Scout ship hide!" Both travellers dived for the bushes and waited until they heard the small ship pass over head.

"What was that about safe?" Canard grinned at her and she hit him on the arm, "Ow!"

"What would they be doing way out here?"

"They were trapped in this limbo place right?"

"Right."

"And this place doesn't have any form of time."

"No it doesn't."

"So these guys would be the same ones who first invaded over a millennia ago right."

"Yes but I still don't see. . ." Roxy suddenly caught on.

"If they're the same guys then they'd know about the mask too," Canard looked up at the mountain, "so if that's the case then. . ."

"They'd be looking for it too," Roxy finished off, "because that was what allowed us to stop them the last time."

"Exactly," Canard added, "so what do you say we keep going with no breaks, we got enough supplies to last us to the top and it'll be quicker getting down then up?"

"Okay. Let's do it."

It took them another three days to make it to the summit and when they got there it took them another three hours to find the entrance to the cave marked on the map. The summit was completely flat and the entrance was an ancient stone slab just off centre covering the cave, they had to follow the instructions to the letter and as a couple of the words were a little faded it was difficult for Roxy to translate them so they had to keep starting over again. They managed to move the slab after some difficulty, and secured a rope to let them down into the cave. Inside Canard dug out a torch and switched it on. There was only one passageway, and as the map only showed how to get to the cave they assumed that was the way they were supposed to go. Canard and Roxy shared a mutual silence as they followed the passage way, after a few minutes they reached a door. The door had an intricate carving much like the paintings from the museums that depicted Drake defeating the saurians. At about waist height was what looked like a bunch of musical keys, in between was some ancient writing.

"Can you read it?" Canard asked Roxy.

"I think so," Roxy spent a few minutes reading the writing, "'only one worthy can open this door, play my song.'"

"What does that mean?" Canard leant over Roxy's shoulder and looked at the carvings.

"Song." Roxy muttered to herself, "His song!" She yelled spinning round and grabbing his shoulders. "But I don't know how to play the piano; I don't even know what the notes are called."

"Well I learnt to play when I was little," Canard told her, "If you can sing it I guess I could try playing it."

"Okay," Roxy went through it quickly in her head to make sure she remembered it, "Okay, when things became dark, he came; when we were oppressed he came to deliver us, to free us."

"Now I know why I've never heard that song." Canard suppressed a laugh.

"Hello," Roxy placed her hands on her hips, "it was written over a thousand years ago!"

"Okay, okay!" Canard raised his hands above his head in defeat, "How did it go again." Roxy reluctantly sung it again and Canard figured out the notes in his head, between laughs of course, "well here goes nothing." He played the notes and to start with nothing happened. As he went to play them again there was a large rumble and the door slowly opened scattering dust everywhere. After a few minutes and a lot of coughing the dust settled and the two companions entered the room. It was like the inside of an old temple from the movies, there were tapestries hanging from the ceiling, most with holes in them, carvings all over the wall and right in the centre there was what looked like a sarcophagus (the coffins the ancient Egyptians used, in case you didn't know).

"Well?" Roxy nudged Canard.

"Well what!" Canard looked warily at the sarcophagus.

"Open it!" Roxy pushed him over to the side and stepped back away from it.

"Why me!" Canard turned towards her looking nervous.

"Because you're stronger than me," Roxy counted off her fingers, "you're a guy and you're the resident army boy so you're the perfect candidate to handle any corpses we come across whereas the daughter of a thief is hardly prepared for this sort of thing."

"You're the one who studied history in school!" Canard argued.

"Yes but I was first and foremost a drama student," Roxy retorted, "I had no intention of being any form of archaeologist thank you very much!"

"All right already," Canard started to push and it gave way, when it opened it had the very old mummified remains of a duck inside and on its face was a hockey mask, "if that's it I'm leaving." He stated as he studied it.

"It's inactive," Roxy gingerly approached the mummy, "if a living person puts it on it becomes the mask form the legends."

"Eugh! You want me to put that on!" Roxy nodded yes, "In case you hadn't noticed the guy wearing it at the moment is very dead and that is disgusting!"

"Don't be such a wimp," Roxy said looking at the mummy apprehensively, "if it can help us then it's worth it."

"I'm not a wimp and besides you don't want to touch it either!"

"That's different."

"How?"

"I'm female and an actress, that makes it physically impossible for me to touch anything gross that's actually real and not a prop of some sort!" Roxy crossed her arms and glared at her companion.

"Alright! Jees" Canard reached down and closed his eyes as he reached for the mask, it came away surprisingly easily considering how long it must have been there and as soon as he'd lifted the mask away from the mummy the corpse turned to dust making Canard jump back. "Well that was creepy."

"Put it on then!" Roxy urged. Canard glared at her for a moment then slowly put the mask on his face, once he had it glowed and changed from a white hockey mask to a gold one that look technologically advanced even for their time.

"I thought this was made over a thousand years ago?" Canard asked looking through the red eyes whilst taking in the information appearing on the lenses.

"It was." Roxy stepped closer to study it.

"So shouldn't it be magic or something?" Canard noticed a large gold plate hung on the wall so he went over to look at himself in the reflection, "I mean it looks like something out of a sci-fi movie not back from the dark ages. Who made it anyway?"

"No one knows," Roxy looked back towards where they had come from swearing she had heard something but shrugging when she didn't hear it again, "All we know is Drake found it and used it but as for who made it there was never any record."

"Oh," Canard looked at her in the plate and then past her at a hunter drone aiming its laser at her back, just as it was about to fire he spun round and jumped into Roxy pulling them both to the ground, "looks like we got company!" Roxy and Canard reached for their puck blasters that the Brotherhood had given them and made quick work of the single drone, "Come on something tells me he won't be alone for long." Canard grabbed her hand and practically pulled her along the passage way to the entrance; they climbed up the shaft and ran to the side of the summit.

"So exactly how good are you at boarding?" Roxy asked looking at the almost sheer drop and various obstacles they were going to have to fret about along the way.

"We're about to find out," he grabbed his board from his pack and waited for Roxy to do the same, "Let's do it." He jumped in the air, let the board fall and landed on it in motion; Roxy decided she liked her neck in one piece so got herself on the board before she got going.

It was the end of summer and whilst there was always plenty of snow in the area all year round, there wasn't enough to cover the rocks that jutted out all over the place which meant Roxy had to keep all her concentration on staying alive and not crashing straight into one of them or going over any of the ones that would act like ramps and most likely cause serious injury if she attempted anything like that. Canard however had no inhibitions what so ever, he actually looked like he was enjoying himself and she decided she would hit him as soon as they were safe, she grew even more annoyed when he started using the very ramp like rocks she was trying to avoid and doing stunts with ease.

"Typical guy," she muttered to herself as she made her way around another rock, "show off!" She yelled as he pulled off another perfectly performed stunt.

It took them a full hour at full speed to get to the bottom of the mountain, Roxy slowed Canard down a little bit and teased her about it for a while as they set off in the direction they had come from. After a couple of hours or so they came to a stop in the midst of a forest near a few smaller mountains and set up camp. Canard told Roxy he'd go off and find some fire wood and Roxy was left to put up their tents, go through what they had left for rations and decide if she had to do the jungle thing and get some extra food for the trip back to the main Brotherhood stronghold. There would be plenty of havens on the way but there was a good weeks worth of walking to get to the first one after that they were closer together but she doubted Canard would want to wait around, she knew she didn't, she wanted to get back to find Wildwing and Nosedive so rest would have to wait. After all who can rest when your part of a resistance fighting against aliens who have taken over your world by force?

"Roxy!" Canard yelled making her jump.

"What!" She asked a bit annoyed at the rude interruption of her thoughts.

"You have to come see this!" He replied as he came over to her, grabbed her arm and dragged her in the direction he came from.

"See what Canard?" She pulled her arm away and put her hands on her hips.

"It's a mine," he paused to get his breath back, "there are hundreds of kids there."

"Kids?" Roxy asked dubiously wondering what an earth the saurians would be doing mining way out here.

"Yes!" He answered.

"That's great Canard we've found a camp," Roxy placed a hand on his right shoulder, "but there's no way we could take it ourselves, we have to get reinforcements from the haven we passed on the way here."

"We will but there's someone we rescue first." Canard grabbed her hand again and started pulling Roxy along once more, this time she let him out of curiosity. After a ten minute walk they came across a cliff top and at the bottom all Roxy could see was a water fall and caves surrounding it in the cliff.

"I don't see anything." She said quietly just in case. Canard lifted the mask off his face and placed it on hers, then pressed a button on the side and instantly she could see what he had seen. There were hundreds of children going in and out of the caves some over to one side sifting through dirt, others being escorted over to some poorly built huts. One in particular caught her eye, she wasn't sure why at first but then she looked a little closer and almost shouted out in surprise, but had to settle for a small gasp instead, "Canard it's Nosedive!"

**Ha a cliff-hanger, sorry couldn't resist. Anywho I hope you enjoyed toodles, Angel xxx.**


	4. Chapter Four: Lost and Found

**_Roxy Hart._**

**Chapter Four: Lost and Found.**

"Canard, we've found Nosedive!" Roxy was doing her best to remain calm but was failing miserably.

"I know, now all we have to do is rescue him." Canard said looking towards where the camp should be, unable to see through the cloaking system. "You have any idea what they're mining?"

"Looks like some sort of crystal." Roxy zoomed the mask in on an entrance to one of the caves, "What ever it is there's quite a few live guards and even more drones, this is going to be tricky."

"We'll have to send a team back to get the rest of the kids out and waste the camp too," Canard informed her, "with the amount of guards they have those crystals have got to be important to them. But that means the mask will have to go with them just to find the place."

"Not necessarily," Roxy scanned around the perimeter of the camp and found what she was looking for, "there in the west end of the camp, it's the shielding device. I've got some charges in my pack, if I rig them to make it look like a malfunction whilst you get Dive." She looked around again, "And over there are a whole bunch of their scout ships we could steal one and get back to Duke and the others in no time." Roxy looked over at Canard who was giving her a funny look, "What? You can fly can't you army boy?"

"Well yeah but I've only ever flown a blackbird before and they're not as advanced as some of our ships like the airowing," canard admitted, "saurian ships might be a little out of my league."

"Relax, you'll do fine," Roxy started to head back to where they had set up camp to get what they would need. She figured that they could leave most of the camping gear behind but they'd need to take all of the weapons they'd been given. They decided that they would get through the shield and drop off anything else they thought they would need as close to the ships as possible, then they would go their separate ways to do their own little jobs. Roxy would set the charges and get to the ships to break into one whilst Canard found Nosedive. He wouldn't grab him though until the charges went off so that the majority of the guards would be paying attention to the exploding machinery.

They waited until dark before setting the plan into motion, Canard used the mask to get them past the shield then he put the mask into a small satchel on his hip. They found a cave near the ships that looked like it hadn't been used. They went their separate ways and got on with what they needed to do. Roxy found the shielding device pretty easily and she set to work on rigging the charges. Canard on the other hand was having difficulty with his side of the mission, he had never been any good at the stealthy side of the military, Mallory was the ace at that, which was why she had been selected for Special Forces training. He dove behind another of the huts before a saurian approaching to his right nearly spotted him. He waited to be sure that the saurian had gone and then peered around the side of the building, it was then he heard coughing. He saw a hole in the side of the one he was hiding behind and peered through it to see about thirty kids lying and sitting on bed cramped together, the air smelt terrible but that wasn't the worst thing. After a closer inspection he realised that about a third of the children in the hut were dead and had been left among the living. Canard took one more look to make sure none of the children were Nosedive then moved on to the next one. He inspected six more huts before he found what he was looking for and thankfully Dive was near the window.

"At least something's going right for me." Canard muttered to himself. He studied the ground around him and found a small pebble which he took aim with and threw it at the Nosedive's shoulder. The first one missed but he picked up another one and it just tapped his arm, Dive turned to face him. Dive's eyes went wide but he regained his composure and slowly, painfully slowly walked over to the window and leant out as if he was just getting some air. The Dive Canard knew would have given the game away instantly but now the once energetic kid looked too weak to show too much emotion, he looked like he wouldn't last much longer if they had left him. "Dive I'm here to get you out," Canard whispered to him, "Roxy's making sure a team can find this place again to rescue the other kids, but right now we're getting you out." Dive just nodded, "be ready to run okay?"

"I don't know if I can." Dive replied in a scratchy voice almost a little too loud.

"Keep you're voice down kid." Canard looked around.

"Don't sweat it Canard a lot of the kids here talk to themselves, this place does something to ya." Dive looked around at the other kids in the hut, "I guess it's seeing other people die around you, it messes you up." The two jumped slightly as there was a large explosion.

"Let's go!" Canard grabbed Dives arm and practically dragged him through the window. Once the younger duck was through Canard realised what Dive had meant by he wasn't sure he could do it, Dive looked like he could barely walk let alone run. "Hop on." Canard indicated that he get on his back, Dive gave him a look but complied and Canard raced towards where he would meet Roxy.

"Roxy worked on the ship's lock, it had been a long time since she'd had to work on anything like it and it was taking a little longer than she thought but after a while she cracked it and the door opened. She left it that way and snuck back over to their gear putting it in the ship and then closed the door whilst she waited for Canard to get there with Nosedive.

It wasn't long before she spotted him and she rolled her eyes when she saw a group of drones were in hot pursuit behind them. She opened the door and waved to make sure he realised which ship she was in then turned to the controls. She had no idea what all the keys meant so closed her eyes and pressed the button fate chose for her. She opened them quickly again when there was a whistling sound and then an explosion to see what was left of the drones smoking a little way a way.

"Nice aim!" Canard said as he rushed into the ship. He placed Dive gently down on one of the seats in the small cockpit then took over at the controls for Roxy who went to sit down with Dive, "Hold on tight!" Canard yelled as he managed to work out how to start the ship and they lifted into the air. Roxy held on to her seat as they lurched up and then forward at an immense speed. Once they were cruising happily she noticed Nosedive had fallen asleep on her shoulder, she placed an arm around his shoulder and let him rest on her whilst she took the sight of the teen in. He was painfully thin and his usually well kept hair was dishevelled and matted. He had various old and new bruises on his arms and legs and she suspected there was plenty more under what was left of his clothes. He still had the same hockey shirt on that she remembered him in on the day the invasion started, but now it had a large rip from the collar to just under his arm and one of the sleeves was missing. His pants weren't any better, they had been blue but were now covered in dirt and had been ripped here and there, and one leg was ripped off at the knee. She brushed some of his hair out of his face and frowned, she felt his forehead and it deepened.

"Canard he's burning up." She said trying to make Dive more comfortable.

"I noticed that as I was carrying him," he replied without looking back, "some of the kids where they were keeping them they were just left to die; I don't think he was far off that himself."

"We have to get him back to the medics back at the Brotherhood," Roxy adjusted Nosedive's weight so that she could reach forward and grab a blanket from the pack she had brought, and thanked all that was divine for making her think to take at least one just in case, "he's so thin Canard, he looks like he'd break if you touched him too hard."

"I know," Canard said and looked back, "but he'll be okay Roxy you'll see, he's a tough kid," Canard looked back to the viewing monitor not wanting to look at Roxy as he said, "he'll be okay." Just in case it wasn't true.

With the ship it only took them four hours to get back to the general area they needed to be in to find their way back to the Brotherhood, but they decided they would land a few miles out of the city and travel to the sewer entrances on the outskirts by foot. Canard landed reasonably well considering his inexperience and they set off. Roxy carried what was left of their gear and Canard carried Dive on his back. They had to keep a close eye on their surroundings as the cities were where a lot of the main patrols were carried out by both saurian and drone forces and they were nearly seen by one, but soon they were at the entrance and once in the sewers could rest a little easier.

"You know I never thought I'd say this," Roxy said as they trudged through the dank tunnels, "but these sewers aren't so bad once you get used to them."

"If you say so," Canard replied looking straight ahead, "I still think they stink!"

"I can agree with that." Dive added weaky.

"Yeah well." Roxy chuckled.

"Halt avains!" A robotic voice ordered from up ahead. All three ducks looked up and froze. The drone started to approach them but then blew up.

"I told you the brotherhood would get you guys into trouble!" A female voice said from the darkness, a familiar red head stepped forward into visible range.

"Mallory!" Canard exclaimed, "Where'd you come from?"

"Yeah I thought you would have gone to find your precious military Mal?" Roxy added sarcastically having not forgotten how upset Canard had been when they'd realised she'd just left without even saying goodbye to him, or anyone for that matter.

"I did," Mallory replied curtly, "I found them too, that's why I'm here. I told my commanders there what had happened and they seemed to think the Brotherhood could help them in some way, unfortunately we were too late."

"What do you mean?" Roxy asked suspiciously.

"There must have been a traitor cause when we got here it was a blood bath," Mallory replied matter of factly, "there were only a few survivors, including Duke L'Orange, Kendra Sax, a couple of medics and a few civilians."

"What about Trix?" Canard asked remembering the blue haired kid they'd met the first day they'd arrived.

"Dead," Mallory didn't sugar coat it and Canard felt Dive squirm slightly at the sound of the word, "it looked like she'd been trying to protect a little kid from the drones but they killed both. Right now Kendra's helping the guys at base find all the other havens before the people there get killed too."

"If Kendra's already at your base," Roxy walked up to her and crossed her arms, "then what are you doing here?"

"The survivors knew we'd be coming back sooner or later," Canard explained for her, "if we'd survived that is."

"That's right so there's always a few of us patrolling just in case," Mal continued, "on the look out for you or anyone else that may be looking for the Brotherhood and is on our side." Mallory started studying the remains of the drone and found what she was looking for, it was an oblong device that had a small red light on one side she stamped on it and then beckoned for them to follow her.

Mallory took them to a vehicle that was small enough to travel through the sewers and took them to her base. Once there they were handed over to a medic who took them to the infirmary and they proceeded to take care of Nosedive. Roxy and Canard sat in the room with him a while as he slept until someone told them a general wanted to see them. So they followed the older mallard with white feathers and black hair along the corridor. The further they got the busier the corridor became.

"What's going on?" Canard asked.

"We just wasted a mine the other side of the valley," the guy answered, "these are the survivors." Canard and Roxy looked at each other and carried on. Something however made Roxy stop. She walked back a few paces and peered into a busy ward. In the corner was a guy with murky grey feathers, but something about him looked familiar? As she grew closer she realise the murky grey colour was dirt and grime and that the poor guy was in a similar state to Nosedive. The closer she got though she got a strong nagging feeling that she knew him somehow.

"Roxy what are you doing?" Canard called from the door, "Roxy?" Canard asked again when she didn't answer, concern filling his voice. Roxy noticed a sink and a rag next to the bed on the far side of the room so she walked over and soaked the rag in water; she then turned around and gently wiped some of the dirt and grime away from the mallard's face and brushed away the mass of unkempt hair. She laughed at what she saw whilst holding back tears.

"Roxy what is it?" Canard asked more quietly after having received a telling off from one of the nurses for speaking so loud the last time.

"Don't you recognise him?" Roxy asked, brushing the hair away a little more so Canard could see his face a little better.

"I don't believe it!" Canard also laughed and then noticed he was coming round.

"Wildwing?" Roxy asked timidly. Wildwing's sight slowly came into focus and he looked around, the first thing he noticed were the bright artificial lights, then on his left he saw what he thought at first to be a hallucination, "Wildwing? Is it really you?" Roxy asked again this time tears fell freely down her face as she saw the recognition in Wildwing's eyes. Wildwing had never heard of talking hallucinations before, but just to check he lifted up his hand as Roxy leant down to him.

"Roxy?" He asked with a croaky voice, he touched her face and realised she was real then smiled. He slipped his arm around her neck and pulled her closer into a tight embrace as his own tears fell. Meanwhile Canard watched on and felt a pang of jealousy against his friend but soon shook it off. He walked back over to the older guy who had been showing them to the general, he looked more than a little confused.

"He's her boyfriend." Canard explained simply. He nodded and took Canard to the general without Roxy.

**Hey, Hey! As requested I got this one up relatively quickly for me. I hope you liked it, please review. Toodles, Angel xxx. P.S. Anyone guess what the crystals were!**


	5. Chapter Five: End Days

_**Roxy Hart.**_

**Chapter Five: End Days.**

Roxy watched Wildwing and Nosedive talk from the other side of the room. She thought back to the past few months and smiled despite all the sorrow and turmoil both she and Wildwing had suffered they were together and their relationship was stronger than ever. She'd helped nurse both the brothers back to health only leaving the base when she was needed for a mission, which usually involved helping Canard with one thing or another. The generals there actually listened to her and wanted her help too with information on the saurians plus a scientist named Tanya was always asking for her help about the original invasion and anything she could tell Tanya about how the battles were won. A lot of the other ducks there treated Roxy and Canard differently though, the word that she and Canard had found the legendary mask of Ducaine spread quickly and kids were always asking her to tell them stories about Ducaine and about their journey to find the mask.

"Roxy?" Canard made her jump and she turned to face him smiling.

"Uh huh?"

"I need to speak with you," he replied and Roxy looked at him expectantly, he glanced at Wing and Dive before carrying on, "in private." He said finally then indicated that they should go out into the hall where the brothers couldn't hear them.

"What is it Canard?" Roxy asked getting worried something bad had happened.

"General Mc Mallard wants a strike force to hit Draganus' ship in two weeks time after we get together all the ducks he's selected." Canard looked at the now closed door and back at Roxy, "they want you on it."

"They do?" Roxy's stomach dropped she wanted nothing more than to give Draganus his dues but the mission was a suicide mission and she didn't think she could do that to Wildwing.

"I tried to talk him out of it but he says that you Mallory and me are to be on the team."

"Who else?" Roxy didn't look at him, just at the floor.

"Duke, Tanya and a guy named Grin." He supplied.

"What about Wildwing and Nosedive?"

"They're civilians!" Canard hissed hoping Dive wasn't eaves dropping like he used to before the invasion.

"In case you haven't noticed Canard so am I!" Roxy hissed back, "And Wildwing's quite capable of taking care of himself and Nosedive; well you know Wing would never leave him behind!"

"They could be killed!" Canard argued not even convincing himself, secretly he wanted Wing on the team too and he also knew that meant Dive tagging along like he always had.

"So could I Canard," Roxy spoke at normal levels, "we all could! I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere without them."

"Roxy if we don't do this they won't have a Puckworld to live in!" Canard pleaded, "We have to do this we have no choice!"

"But I just got him back," Roxy said quietly, "what if something happens while we're away; what if we never come back I can't bear to think what he'd do."

"Talk to him Roxy, tell him about it," Canard offered, "see what he thinks, just make sure he doesn't tell anyone else okay?"

"Okay," Roxy started for the door, "but I can't promise anything."

Roxy glanced out for a moment to check the coast was clear and dashed over to the side of the building. She had talked to Wildwing about the mission and he'd been annoyingly reasonable telling her that she should go if she wanted to just so long as she promised to come back. So like a dutiful girlfriend she'd done as asked and followed her heart, she swore to kick Draganus' behind into the middle of the next millennia. Right now though, she would have to settle for some saurian guardsmen and a few drones. She and Duke had been given the task of freeing their soon to be new team-mate Grin Hardwing. They were currently in a dense forest on the outskirts of a town named Ducks Ville. Before the invasion the building they were trying to get into had been a prison for some pretty nasty criminals, but now the saurians kept their most important 'guests' there, one of them being Grin. According to the info dug up on him, which wasn't much, he was tough and would be too useful to leave incarcerated in jail. Duke silently indicated an air vent about twenty feet above them and he fired his grappling hook, put his arm around her waist and held on as they were pulled up to the vent. He made quick work of the vent with his sabre and they crawled in following the instructions their double agent gave Tanya.

"Somethin' don't feel right kid." Duke said only just audible.

"I know this is way too easy." Roxy replied as she crawled around a corner she came upon a few grates on the way and she made sure she checked each one thoroughly before moving on to the next. After they'd twisted and turned so far that they couldn't tell whether they were closer to the outside or the in, Duke tapped her shoulder and pointed to one down a short shaft to her left, he crawled past her and peered through. Inside the room there was the duck they were looking for. Duke indicated that he wanted her to follow him; he opened the grate and jumped down. Roxy followed suit, neither making a sound as they landed.

"Grin Hardwing?" Roxy asked quietly. The huge duck seemed to be meditating but he opened one eye and frowned.

"You should not be here," he said in a calm voice, "they know you are coming."

"What!" Exclaimed Duke.

"I knew it was too easy!" Roxy said pulling out a puck blaster, "Ah well so much for subtlety!" She blasted the cell doors and all hell broke loose. Alarms went off and as they rounded the first corner they encountered a whole mass of hunter drones Roxy started firing, Duke took out his sabre again and activated it and then came Grin. He pushed the two smaller ducks out of the way and basically used his huge body mass and strength to just crush the drones in his path. Duke and Roxy looked at each other, shrugged and followed behind him.

With Grin's help they made it to the nearest exit, which unfortunately for them was the roof. Duke used another grappling hook to get over to the outer wall; he swung over and threw the rope back for Roxy and Grin. Grin grabbed Roxy and then the rope, he swung over and they were on the west side which consisted of a sheer drop into the sea, so they ran back towards the forest taking out any hunter drones on the way. Just as they got past the cliff Duke secured another rope and they climbed down. Another group of drones plus five saurian guardsmen were waiting for them at the bottom, the guardsmen sneered at them as the three ducks got ready to fight.

"We'll take the drones you take the lizards." Roxy said to Grin who simply nodded and lunged at the saurians. Duke and Roxy dived for cover as they readied themselves to shoot it out with about twenty drones. The fight carried on for what seemed like forever to Roxy and she didn't notice until too late that the drones were driving her somewhere, she screamed out as her foot slipped and she fell. She grabbed for the side of the cliff and it held for a while but a drone was coming closer and was aiming for her head, images of Wildwing flashed through her head, but just as it fired another shot from behind hit it and the laser went safely over her.

"Hold on Kid!" Duke yelled as he and Grin made their way over to her as fast as possible, but Roxy was slipping and she felt cold dread clutch at her heart and in her stomach as she slowly slipped further over the edge. Duke jumped for the edge and reached out but he was too late and he watched as Roxy Hart fell and disappeared under the waves, "No," the old thief whispered almost to himself, "I'm so sorry kid," he closed his eyes and hit the ground with his previously outstretched fist, "damn it!"

"I'm sorry kid," Duke couldn't looked at Wildwing as his heart broke, "I tried ta get ta her but she . . . I didn't get there in time." Wildwing quietly stood up and walked out of the room, he didn't know where he was going but he just needed to get away from all the people in that room. He thought it was strange that as of yet he hadn't cried, he known for a few days what had happened and Duke hadn't stopped apologising since he got back. He hadn't really said much since he found out so Duke thought Wildwing blamed him, but that couldn't be further from the truth he actually was thankful that Duke had tried and knew that the thief would have done anything he could to save her. Wildwing found himself in his and Roxy's room and for a while he just sat on the bed and stared at the wall but then someone knocked at the door.

"Wildwing," Tanya let herself in like she always did, "Roxy told me if anything ever happened to her to give you this." She passed him an envelope with his name on the front in Roxy's hand writing. "I should have given it to you sooner but well . . . I guess I forgot. I'm sorry." He smiled at her, she returned the favour and left.

Wildwing started at it for a few moments before carefully opening the envelope where he found a small ring that he remembered had belonged to her grandmother, through it was a silver chain that Roxy had used to wear it around her neck, and with the ring was a letter:

_My dearest Wildwing,_

_If Tanya has given this to you then I'm probably dead. I want you to know that I will always love you no matter where I am. I want you to promise me you'll keep going, I'm not the only one who needs you, Nosedive still does and so does Canard, though he'd never admit it. I'm gone but they still need you to be strong. I will always be with you, but just in case you think you'll ever forget me I though you might want something to remember me by, take care of it It's really old! _

_Yours always Roxy xxx._

_P.S. Do me a favour and kick some saurian butt for me too okay?_

Wildwing first laughed then the tears started to fall and he was soon sobbing, he placed the letter on the bed and put the chain around his neck, he fingered the ring lovingly. He stood up and looked around the room as he felt anger rise in him then he screamed and set about trashing his room, throwing everything that wasn't nailed down against the wall.

"Wildwing!" Canard yelled as he entered and had to dodge a flying draw, he realised that his friend hadn't heard him and might hurt himself if he wasn't stopped. Canard dodged a chair and lunged at his friend grabbing him around the waist and pulling him to the floor he pinned Wildwing down. "Wildwing?"

"I'm going with you." Wildwing said plainly looking straight at Canard.

"What?" Canard sat back and looked at his friend still wary in case Wing struck out and carried on with his destruction spree.

"Me and Dive we're going on the mission you and Roxy were chosen for," Wildwing told Canard through his panting, "With Roxy gone you'll need someone to take her place so I'm it and Dive's coming with me."

"I guess there's no persuading you otherwise huh?" Canard already knew the answer.

**THE END . . . or is it?**

**Now I'm going to leave you guessing whether or not I've actually killed off Roxy or not, but watch out for 'Unusual Allies' as it will follow on from this one, sort of, but I'll explain more in the first chappy. So stay tuned! I hope you liked it, please review! Toodles Angel xxx.**


End file.
